Just a Job
by Promises Like Piecrust
Summary: Ada Just wanted to visit the gardens, that's all, but she manages to get herself into trouble.


_Alright, I honestly would love it if Rachael and Trent got together, but I know they wouldn't be a chance of that. I do think they'll have a hot steamy moment though. I've always liked Trent and I don't really thinks he's that bad, so I decided to make a story so that Trent can find someone. Of course it's going to be another elf just so he can have the chance to have children._

_And of course I don't own anything, just the characters I created._

"Clarence!" I shouted. Where in the world had my brother gone? "Clarence, we have to go!"

"I'm coming! God, Ada, don't get your panty's in a bunch." He called as he ran down the stairs three at a time. He always did have to show off didn't he?

"I don't want to be late, I've looked forward to this tour for weeks. Now that we're in Cincinnati I want to actually do it."

"Why are you so cranky this morning?" He mumbled as I slid into the car.

"I'm not cranky, your just too sensitive." Clarence had been in a bad mood ever since he got off the phone with the University telling him they had to change his schedule around. Lay lines were his specialty, I was content in going into business. I wasn't too fond of magic but I wasn't going to deny that it had its uses, I just didn't want to learn how to used it any better than I already did.

"Your sensitive." He mumbled as I raced down the road so that we could get into the tour bus. "Why are you so excited about going to the Kalamack compound anyway? More importantly why are you dragging me along?"

"First, I want to check out their grounds I've heard they are beautiful this time of year. Also I want to see if I would want to try and get a job there. And as for you coming along, you know you would only sit home and pout about your schedule being changed around. So suck it up elf boy your coming."

I turned the radio up loud so that I could drown out any of Clarence's protests, he didn't like my music all that much but I just didn't care. I was driving after all, driver picks the music passenger shuts his cake hole! It only was a five minute drive to the tour bus that would take us out to the gardens.

The drive out there wasn't too spectacular, Clarence just sat there in s rut because he knew I was right about him pouting about his classes. He was my brother and he was my twin none the less. We didn't look all that much alike but you could tell we were related. His hair light where mine was dark. He had his cut close to his head almost in military style where as mine was past my shoulder blades. We had grown up in England until we were ten and then our father started moving around a lot dragging us along after him. He had always said it was due to work but I never saw him actually do any work.

So now that Clarence and I were eighteen and in college he was off doing whatever he wanted. He didn't have to pay a penny to our schooling since both of us had landed scholarships. Even with all our moving around Both Clarence and I had maintained a high grade point average. The perfect students one would say. Clarence was more the ideal student I was more prone to fits of anger and getting into fights with teachers and students.

Once the bus had come to a slow stop I peeked out the window. Already I could tell it was worth the money I spent on this tour. Bushes were everywhere and green overflowed my senses. It was beautiful. Whoever was in charge of the gardens deserved a raise.

I followed Clarence out of the bus and followed the small group of tourists to the main area.

"How much did you pay for this tour?" Clarence asked under his breath.

"Why?" I asked spinning on the spot to get a good look at all the flowers.

"You should get your money back." He laughed. I spun at him smacking him on the shoulder.

"Shut up, it's pretty here." I said.

"You and flowers, you should go to school and study flowers."

"I like looking, but I wouldn't want to play in the dirt."

As we walked into the gardens we passed a man in a green jump suit, one of the gardeners I suspected, but as we passed him I figured out that he was a elf just like Clarence and I. My father had worked hard to keep us apart from any other elves that he knew. I want sure if he knew a lot but he always tried to keep us to himself. I never went to any party's even though I had been invited to my fair share. I never understood it, my father was an odd man that was for sure. When I passed the man he gave me a curt nod gripping the brim of his hat with his thumb and forefinger. I smiled as nicely as I could but was startled by the scaring on his face. What had happened to him?

The tour was too slow paced for my liking I wanted to just walk around and look at the flowers but the tour guide was giving us all these random facts, facts that only other tour guides would be interested in. He was an older man, clearly retired but did this just to stay entertained.

It didn't help much that Clarence complained at any opportunity he could. 'My feet hurt.', 'Are they going to serve us lunch?', 'This is boring.' I agreed that it was boring but the flowers and trees were amazing.

Finally when we were able to take a break Clarence fell to the ground on his back and instantly fell asleep. He was such a baby. I drifted away from the tour group, even though the tour guide had told us to stay close. I had always enjoyed adventures, walking off into the woods trying to find secret treasures. I should have listened to the tour guide.

I ran straight into a sticky web. Flailing away from it didn't stop it from sticking to my face closing my eyes as well as my notes and mouth. I started to panic. I rubbed at my face but it didn't come off.

"Hold still, I'll help." I froze as a hand fell to my shoulder and instantly I felt the net being pulled off of my face. I was greeted by the same Elf I had seen on the way in.

"Thank you."

"British?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. What was that stuff?"

"Just a pixy deterrent." He smiled as he rubbed his hands together getting rid of the sticky residue.

"I see, well thank you again." I started to turn away but he grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on the tour. I wanted to look around, I guess I got a little too far away."

"That's not what I mean." I was confused and clearly it showed on my face. "You tried to breech Mr. Kalamack's grounds."

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted a look around, I'm sorry." I can't believe I was in trouble, it was an honest mistake.

"I'll escort you back to the group. Don't wonder off again or I'll press charges against you." He was dead serious, he was a gardener and he was trying to push me around.

But knowing it would be best to just follow him I did. I was new here and I didn't want to have any trouble my first week in the country. When we found the group Clarence was still asleep on the ground. I walked over to him and nudged him in the sides.

"Clarence, get up." I hissed down at him. The gardener was still standing there.

"Yes, Sa'han. I'll be right there." I turned to see the gardener with his finger in his ear. Alright, I wasn't an idiot, it was clear that he wasn't a gardener. Now that I looked closer, by the way he stood, he had to be security. He moved toward me and I started to back up.

"Mr. Kalamack would like to see you."

"It was an accident, I swear I didn't mean to break security. I said I was sorry." I began as the rest of the tour group turned to look at me.

"Come with me." He held his hand out for me to follow but I stayed rooted to the spot.

"What have you done Ada?" Clarence asked as he stood next to me rubbing the back of his head.

"I haven't done anything. I walked too far away from the tour group and got this gunk on my face. I could have died, I couldn't breathe. It covered my nose and mouth, I couldn't breathe Clarence." My voice shook at the memory, not being able to breathe.

"You're alright though, no harm done?" He asked taking a closer look at me. He was almost a foot taller then I was. I hadn't been blessed with the gift of height like my brother had. I was just over five feet tall and had to wear heels in order to not look up into people eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. But they're over reacting. I didn't mean to go so far, I just wanted to look at the flowers without anyone around."

"Is my sister going to be prosecuted?" Clarence asked over my head.

"No, Mr. Kalamack just wishes a word," He as he looked at both of over. "With both of you."

Okay, so it wouldn't be so bad if he was asking to see both of us. Right? But then Clarence had fallen asleep on the grass, maybe we were going to be chewed out for not respecting the garden. Clarence put his hand on my shoulder as he pushed me into followed the man.

"What is your name by the way?" Clarence asked after we had gotten out of hearing of the tour group.

"Quen." He was an elf just like my brother and I were. But I wasn't going to blab it just in case his employer didn't know what he was. It had been drilled into our heads that he were never supposed to tell anyone what we were. Since the Turn we had been in hiding. And I wasn't going to start blabbing now just on the chance Quen would help us get out of trouble.

He led us through a door and down a hallway. Clarence was behind him and I was following up the rear. What if I just ran? They wouldn't even notice till I was gone. But above my head there were blinking lights of cameras following my every move. So running wasn't an option.

Quen led us until he reached a plain door and gave it a quick knock before opening it. He motioned Clarence to enter and I hesitated before I entered the room. Clarence turned around and saw my hesitance and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room. This really wasn't fair, I hadn't hurt any of the plants! I wasn't up to any mischief, I was just there to look at the flowers. This was so unfair!

The room was empty when I looked around the room. There was a fish tank at the back of the room. "Mr. Kalamack will be in here in just a few moments. Please sit." And then he was gone.

"What did you do Ada? We haven't been in this country a month and you've managed to piss off one of the country's most powerful men. Honestly Ada, when are you going to grow up?" Clarence was clearly angry with me. I didn't blame him, since it was my fault he was being dragged into an office and was probably going to be fined and possibly banned. But I was not going to listen to him insult me.

"Grow up? Excuse me?" I looked at him in shock and anger. "I am more of an adult than you are. I'm not the one who pouts and complains when I don't get my way. I'm not the one that always runs off to daddy when I can't solve my own problems. If one of us needs to grow up that would be you." I folded my arms and turned my chair away from him.

"Yeah right Ada. I'm not the one who always tries to pick a fight with everyone. You always have to bring attention to yourself in every situation. It was the same thing in school, it was nearly every day that dad was called to the school over some trouble you got yourself into. It's pathetic Ada." It was all coming out now wasn't it.

"I got in trouble so much because I had to defend myself. You never bothered to help me, every fight I got into was because they all thought I was a pansy like you. Grow up!" I shouted at him when the door opened and a tall man stepped into the room.

I froze in my seat. Clearly he had heard everything that was said, he had probably been standing out of side the door. I put my hand to my mouth as he popped his head all the way into the room.

"Would either of you like a coffee or tea? Mr. Kalamack has been detained for just a few minutes longer."

"I'll have tea, any kind." Clarence said. I shook my head as the man back out of the room. I stood and walked over to the window that was on the other wall. I hadn't realized it was fake until I got closer to it.

"I'm not apologizing." Clarence said.

"Okay, neither am I." I folded my arms again. "You're such a prat, Clarence." I muttered under my breath.

It was only a few minutes later when the tall man came back into the room carrying a cup and saucer and handed it to Clarence.

"Change your mind Ms.?" I shook my head without turning around. I was so angry I could melt an ice sculpture. I started tapping my foot, normally when I got this angry with Clarence I went on a run. He was such a git! I couldn't believe we were related sometimes.

When the door opened again I turned to see an new man come in. I was surprised, he was very attractive, young too. Not to mention an elf. I moved back to the chair and sat down. He hadn't said anything or even looked up from the paper that was in his hands. He sank into the chair behind the desk and continued to read the folder. It hit me then, I was such an idiot. This was the elf responsible for our salvation. I couldn't believe I hadn't put it together, but not growing up in the States and being kept away from the elf community with our father we tended to be out of the loop. I hadn't found out about it till I went to orientation for school and met another elf. She had been pregnant and when I voiced my concerns about it she told me everything, he baby would be born completely healthy. I had been dumb founded.

"Sorry about the wait." He placed the folder down and looked up at us. He glanced at Clarence who was sipping his tea like a pansy, he glanced at me for a moment holding my gaze before dropping it. "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked to see you." He leaned back in his chair and clasped his hand together.

"Obviously." Clarence muttered as he took another sip of tea. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"It's not very often I am able to meet new elf's, I wanted to make your acquaintance." He rose graceful from his char and walked around the desk holding out his hand to us. "I'm Trent Kalamack."

He shook hand with Clarence first, "I'm Clarence Baker and this is my sister Ada." He pointed at me and Trent turned to me. I grasped his hand and was shocked to feel his hand so warm. I attempted to smile but it faltered at the look in Trent's eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said to me before turning around to look at both of us. He backed up and sat with on hip on his desk. "What brings you two to Cincy?"

"School. We both will be attended the University." Trent smiled as he offered to take Clarence's cup from him.

"What will you be studying? Lay lines?"

"I will, but Ada is going into business." He didn't even look at me when he mentioned me. I was going to pound him later. Sure he had height and weight on his side but I was faster than he was.

"Business?" Trent asked me.

"Yes."

"Forgive me, but, you're not angry with Ada? For wondering off the tour?" Clarence asked.

"No, she didn't do any harm nor was she planning any." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Is this the first time you've been to the states?"

"No, we came here when we were fifteen, but our father moved us around a lot, we were only here for a few months." Clarence was just a chatter box.

Trent nodded. He ran his hand over his hair which had begun to float away from his head. "Would you like a private tour?" He asked looking at me pointedly.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Clarence said.

"How about you Ms. Baker?" He asked again.

"Yes, thank you." I didn't see how much better a private tour would be but I was willing to bet his private gardens would be much prettier.

He smiled as he moved to the door and opened it for both of us. I just about jumped when I felt his hand on the small of my back as he led me through the door. The tall man who had brought Clarence's coffee stood just outside.

"I'm taking them on a private tour. I'm not to be disturbed Jonathan." Jonathan nodded as he moved away from the door.

Clarence walked in front of me making me walked behind them all, I felt like a stupid dog following my masters. This was pathetic. Why did Clarence have to be such a tool? Once he realized we weren't in trouble he turned into a groveling little toad. It was pathetic.

Mr. Kalamack led us down a hallway that eventually led to another office, but this one was open to nature. A wall missing so that you were able to walk right outside. It was perfect, I would love an office like this if I ever managed to make it in the world of business.

"This way, do either of you enjoy horses? I have many price winning steeds, if you would like to go out on a ride just let me know." He said as he started to head in a direction, I could only guess it was so he could show off his horses.

"I don't like them too much but Ada was a champion rider in her youth. Weren't you Ada? She won many ribbons and awards."

I rolled my eyes, kissing butt yet again.

"Is that right, Ms. Baker?"

"Yes." I wasn't talking much, and I knew I was coming off as rude. But if I was able to get away from my brother and get rid of my frustration everything would be better in just a few minutes.

Once we reached the stables I was hit by the smells of the horses. I hadn't been inside a stable since was just over ten. It felt good to be surrounded by such amazing beasts. I went to the closest one I saw and held my hand for him to smell before I ran my hand over his neck. He was gorgeous. I rested my head against his and just listened to him breathing.

"He likes you." I opened my eyes to see Mr. Kalamack staring at me. I smiled.

"Horses usually do." I ran my hand over his hide again as I stepped away from him.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" He asked grabbed the nose of the beast.

"I would like that, yes." I took a deep breath as I engulfed to wonderful smell.

"Alright. Which style do you prefer?" He asked leaning against the wall next to the stable.

"I'm not too picky, which ever you prefer." I smiled as he turned to walk into the tack room. He came out with only bridles in his hands. Apparently he didn't like saddles.

Clarence rose his eye brows at me as he watched Me. Kalamack begin his work.

"How long had it been since you rode bareback?" He whispered.

"I'm not talking to you, stupid git." I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked over to Mr. Kalamack.

"How long are you wanting to ride for Mr. Kalamack?"

"You can call me Trent. I was thinking an hour or so if that's alright with you." He straightened after he finished with the first horse. He turned to my brother and smiled. "I'll send a car to take you home Mr. Baker, I'm sure you don't want to waist you day sitting here doing nothing. It was a pleasure meeting you, we'll have to do it again some time." He stuck his hand out and my brother took it. I could see by the heat in his ears he was extremely jealous. I was going to hear about this when I got home.

"Thank you Mr. Kalamack. I hope Ada doesn't give you too much trouble." He smiled as warmly as he could.

Trent pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Quen to arrange for a car. By the time Trent had finished with the horses Quen had come down and collected my brother. I was happy to see him go.

"You and your brother don't get along do you." It wasn't a question.

"How could you tell." I laughed.

"I would count you as lucky, I grew up as an only child. I never had a brother or sister to bicker with." He smiled, it was a smile that met his eyes.

"Huh, I suppose I'm lucky to have a brother. When we were younger my mother had been very worried that one of us would die. She said it was a blessing that we both lived to see our fifth birthday." I smiled, I did love my brother I would do anything for him but he just drove me nuts.

"Yes, you two are twins aren't you? That's not very common."

"My mother was human, twins ran in her family. She was even a twin."

"Really? That's interesting." He smiled as he straightened his shirt. "Would you like a boost up?"

"If I can't get up after a few tries, yes." I laughed as I moved to the mare that I was to ride. "It's been a long time since I've ridden bare back." I entwined my fingers into the mare mane and jumped. I was surprised I made it with only one try. I smiled triumphantly at Trent as he moved to his own horse.

We rode out of the stables quickly, it took me a few minutes to get comfortable on the horse. It really had been forever since I had ridden one, but it was all coming back to me. I was going to be way sore tomorrow. Trent led the way up a hill and down again. I think he had a destination in mind, but I was just content to ride till my frustrations with my brother melted away. He always knew how to goat me. Ever since we were little he had always been able to make me angry and lash out. I think that was why I decided to go into business, in an area where I could control.

After an hour or so Trent pulled to a stop. "Would you like to rest?" He asked slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, that would be great." I slid off the horse and stretched my legs.

"You're going to be sore tomorrow." He smiled as he slid down next to me.

"I know, I always like feeling sore though, after a ride, it made me feel as if I actually did something. Like a good workout." I bent at the waist stretching out my lower back.

"Same here." He sighed as he leaned into the horse he had been riding.

"Is it true?" I asked. I had been wondering about it ever since I had met him.

"Is what true?" He asked with his brow wrinkled in question.

"Have you found a way to bring healthy elf's into the world?"

"Yes, there has been at least a dozen healthy babies born so far." He smiled.

"Thank the heavens." I breathed. I had sworn to myself growing up I would never have children in fear of them dying. But now I had every chance at having a healthy baby.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked, I looked up to see his face going cold.

"No, no, no I don't even have a boyfriend. For crying out loud, I've only been in the country a week." I laughed.

"Oh, I see. You don't have anyone back in England waiting for you to finish school?" He asked taking a step away from his horse.

"No, I haven't lived in England since I was ten. After my mother's death he moved us around a lot, I don't know why. I think it was hard seeing her suffer in the end. Moving around made it easier for him I think." A feint smile crossed Trent's lips.

"True love is hard to come by these days."

"Yes, it is." I smiled suddenly feeling awkward. "Should we head on? I would hate to be out here when the sun sets."

"Yes, we should." I smiled.

"I'll race you back." I jumped on my horse and pulled around and kicked him into a run. I tightened my hold around his middle not wanting to fall off. It felt so good to be racing down the small path. I looked behind me to see Trent hot on my heels, he had a wide smile as he attempted to pull ahead of me. I kicked harder and my mare pulled farther away. I laughed as I rounded a corner enjoying the feel of the air whizzing past me. I let my head fall back for an instant just enjoy the sensations. But when I opened my eyes there was a large tree branch that had fallen down. My mare rose on it hind legs in fright. I didn't have time to react, my legs slid from the mare and I fell on my back hard smacking into a rock I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke I was laying on something soft. I ran my hands under me realizing it was a bed. I sat up quickly but when the sharp pain in the back of my head hit me I fell back onto the pillow. I let out a small moan as I felt the bandage at the back of my head. I must have bled a lot if they gave me a bandage. Now knowing I had a head injury I rose off the bed slowly holding my hand over my head. I glanced around the room to see that it was decked out. I had never seen a more beautiful room in my life. The bend was massive with an amazing wooden frame. The nightstands matched the rich wood that it was made out of. The room was large, most of it in darkness making it difficult to make out details. But I could see lavish furniture in a lowered area of the room. I walked toward what I figured to be the door. When I opened it I found it to be locked.

What?

Why was it locked?

Maybe Trent was afraid I would sue him? He clearly had better lawyers than I could ever afford. These must be his private living quarters and didn't want to have wondering around and poking my nose where it didn't belong. I understood that but I never did like being constrained. I knocked on the door, softly. I heard footsteps on the other side of the door so I backed up quickly before it opened.

Quen poked his head into the room, startled by me standing by the door. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be laying down, resting." He came into the room.

"I know, but I would feel better if I wasn't locked in. Makes me feel like a prisoner."

"I'm sorry it was for your own protection. Mr. Kalamack had business to deal with while you have been unconscious." What did that mean?

"Come, Mr. Kalamack is free if you would like something to eat." He held the door open as I walked past him.

"Thank you." I wasn't sure what sort of business Kalamack would be involved in that would be dangerous for me. But maybe the rumors I have heard about him were true? That he was a cold blooded killer, but on the ride today it didn't seem like he could hurt a fly.

Quen led me down a flight of stair down into the main living area I guessed. It was a very open space that you usually only see in the movies, it was gorgeous.

"Ada, how are you feeling?" I jumped when Trent came out of what had to be the kitchen.

"I have a headache but other than that I feel fine." I smiled weakly.

He walked up to me with his hands held out. He wanted to look at my head. Shocked I didn't move as his hands fell on my head. I winced when he touched a tender spot.

"You've got a big goose egg there." He smiled at me.

"I'm glad that's all I have." I laughed.

"Come and sit down, I'm sure your hungry. You slept quite a while, it's close to six in the morning. I've called your brother and explained what happened."

I laughed, then winced at the pain. "I'm sure he just loved that. He's going to chew me out big time when I get home." I grabbed the cup of coffee that he put down in front of me and took a sip.

"I doubt it." Trent said as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"What makes you say that?" I asked shocked as I put my cup down.

"Well, when he started talking about suing me I told him that I owned all of the most powerful firms in the area, he started to sing a different tune. Also when I told him I was going to offer you a job when you woke up he started thanking me. Your brother is an odd one for sure." He chuckled as I just looked at him with my mouth wide in surprise.

"You want to offer me a job?"

"Yes, one that will help with you degree I think, and not to mention it will give you a leg up after you graduate. Working for me you'll get experience that many don't. Would you like it?"

"I don't know what the job is?"

"Basically you would be my personal assistant. You would accompany everywhere, to board meetings and the like. You would work closely with my secretary but you would mainly be working with me. How does that sound?" I was stunned. I wasn't sure what to say.

"You don't have anyone in that position already?" I grabbed my coffee cup again and attempted to take a drink of it but my hand was shaking.

"It's new, I would create this job just for you. I think you would do well in the position, what do you say?" I looked at him, I wasn't sure if I could handle working for him. I was attracted to him, it was hard not to be. His velvety voice sent shivers down my spine, working with him would be difficult, but in the end all I would have to do was keep my composure and I would be home free in just four years. I would get experience that school alone wouldn't be able to teach me, I would be a fool if I said no.

"Yes, I'll work for you. What do you expect of me?"

"Well, I'll of course give you the opportunity to go to class but then I will require you to work late in the evening. You are welcome to a room here any night you like, I have plenty of room. I think this will be good for you and me." He smiled at me over his cup.

* * *

It had been three weeks since I started working with Trent, in the office I always called him Mr. Kalamack but after five when most of his staff left I called him Trent, at his request. Those that stayed late were the ones that worked with Trent the most. I found myself more interested in him than the business he did. School was a piece of cake when working with Trent, he asked me every day if I needed help with my school work but I was always finished by the time he asked me.

Life with my brother had been strained since I was rarely home. But when you enjoy working and those you work with it makes a world of difference. This was in fact the first job I had ever had. I stayed most nights at the compound, I never liked driving at night and Trent never seemed to mind having me stay there. When I woke up I would go home and do my school work and shower and get ready for school.

I was sure that my brother was just jealous of my good luck, he had always been the golden boy in the family always doing everything right when I was the one who screwed everything up. He was doing good in school and made friends quickly. I hadn't bothered to make any, I was always so busy when it came to my free time. I found that if I didn't have any homework I would do extra at work, staying later than I should or going in earlier than usual. Trent was pleased with me and it just made me try even harder when he gave me complements. It wasn't a normal for me.

Like tonight, everyone had gone home and I was left in the office by myself. I was filing away papers when Trent snuck up on me. It had been a frequent thing lately that when everyone was gone he would come find me. Without Jonathan or Quen, though I was sure Quen was watching on one of his cameras.

"You work too hard Ada." He said as I jumped. He chuckled under his breath as he saw the surprise on my face.

"Would you stop doing that?" I laughed putting another file away.

"Ada, please stop filing. I always see you working when you should be off playing. Have you been out on a date recently?" He asked almost hopeful.

"No, I don't seem to have the time." I slide another file into place. "I don't understand how people can let these get so unorganized." I mumbled.

"Come out to dinner with me tonight, take a break, you deserve it." He smiled at me from the other side of the filing cabinet.

"Can I finish the filing first?" I asked sliding yet another file into place.

"No." He grabbed the files and placed them on top of the filing cabinet. "They can wait for a few hours." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the front of the building.

"Where are we going?" I asked having to jog to keep up.

"I told you, dinner." I said over his shoulder.

"Where?"

"You'll see." He pushed me out the front door and toward the car that was waiting there for us.

"You had this planned didn't you."

"Yes. You've been working too hard and you need to relax." He pushed me into the car and climbed in after me.

"Am I dressed up enough?"

"Your dressed just fine." He pushed a button and I watched the window separating us and Jonathon who was driving.

The car ride was quiet, it had been forever since I had actually been alone with Trent. Jonathan was usually hanging around with in ear shot or Quen was there or some other worker bee. I didn't mind, Trent was my boss not my friend or a possible boyfriend. And it was ridiculous to think otherwise. But I couldn't help but feel the warmth coming off of his knee as it rested against my leg. Feeling nervous I leaned away from him and crossed my legs.

"So, seen any good movies lately?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"No, have you?" He asked smiling at me.

"You already know the answer to that." I laughed.

"Why are you working so hard? You do more than I actually require you to do. What is your motivation?" He asked leaning closer to me.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I just want to do the job right. I don't know." I shook my head knowing full well that wasn't the truth. I did it because I wanted Trent to give me praise I wanted him to look at me I wanted him to touch me. I shivered at the thought and I pulled my arms around my stomach.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." I smiled at him suddenly feeling shy. I had never been good with men. I hadn't even slept with a man before. And the idea of sleeping with Trent just made my blood boil, I was sure he was very good at it. Again a shiver went through me, I blushed as I looked at Trent. He smiled, crap, I think he knows. I turned away as the car pulled into a parking lot.

"Come on." He opened the door and helped me out of the car, I let go of his hand as quickly as I could not trusting myself touching him.

"Jonathan called a head and reserved us a table." He led me through the doors and toward the elevators.

Before I knew it I was sitting across from Trent eating a salad. Trent had ordered for me, which I didn't mind but I was surprised he guessed right at what I would like. When they took my salad away waiting for them to bring the main course I looked across the table at Trent. He smiled.

"So, do you always take your assistants here?" I asked smiling at him.

"No, just people I like." He smiled again sending another shiver down my stomach. He knew and he was teasing me about it. Maybe I shouldn't have taken the job with him, I had enough money that I didn't need to work. What was I doing to myself? Four years and I was home free? I didn't think I could last three months like this.

"Are you alright?" He asked as the waiter put his plate down in front of him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"What about?" He asked as he started to cut into his chicken. Clearly not too concerned about what I had been thinking about.

"Thinking, that I should stop working for you." I looked down at the salmon the waiter brought me.

"What? Why? Is it your school work? We could cut back your hours." He froze in his motions, his knife still half into a cut and his fork sticking out of his chicken.

"No it's not that, I'm getting all A's in my classes. It's hard to explain, Mr. Kalamack, my relationship with my brother is suffering he hardly speaks to me. I think he's jealous about me working for you." I didn't mean to cry, but a tear slid down my face all the same. The table was small enough that Trent didn't have to reach far to wipe away the tear with his thumb.

"Ada, please, I don't want you to leave. I like having you around, you have a wonderful work ethic." He said as he held my chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"My work ethic." Tears filled my eyes once again, that's all he liked having me around for, my work ethic. "I'm sorry Trent I can't do this anymore. I thought I could last four years without it getting in the way but I was wrong. Like always I over estimated my abilities in keeping my emotions in check. Excuse me." I pushed his hand away and I stood.

"Wait a minute." Trent's voice was harsh as he stood with me.

"No, I have to go. I'll come by tomorrow to clean out my office." I then I ran to the elevator. I was lucky the elevator doors opened just as I got to it. I stepped inside and pushed the button. I thought I was in the clear but just as the doors closed Trent slipped in. I turned away from him not wanting him to see me cry any more.

"Ada, what is bothering you so much?" He stood right behind me but I shook my head.

"Just leave me alone." I moaned into the wall.

"Tell me what's wrong." He moved closer to me, god I could feel his breath on my neck.

I shook my head again, I couldn't tell him I was just too embarrassed.

"Well, your resignation is not accepted, you are required by contract to give me three weeks' notice." His voice came out sharp, he was angry just as I thought he would be.

"Trent, I can't work for you."

"If you give me a good enough reason then I'll accept your resignation." His voice softened once again.

"Because of you." I moaned loudly.

"Me? What have I done to upset you?" He whispered.

"It's the way you make me feel, Trent, I work so hard to get your praise. That's why I work so hard for you. I want you to see me as who I am not just another employee. I thought I could get over it. After four years I would graduate and I could move to a different company and start fresh, without you. But it's too hard. I can't work for you anymore. I'm sorry."

"Ada." His voice was gruff as he stepped closer to me.

The elevator doors slid open and I was safe, he would leave and I would be able to get my things tomorrow.

Suddenly though, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the elevator. He didn't say anything as he pushed me out of the building. Oh god, what have I done he was going to sue me for harassment. I was so screwed. I started to cry again, I had just ruined everything. Why hadn't I kept my mouth shut. I didn't even notice that he had pushed me back into the car and told Jonathon to drive us back to the compound. I buried my face in my knees thoroughly humiliated.

"Jonathan, drive faster." He grunted into the phone that connected to the cab.

I hadn't been so humiliated in all my life, I pour my heart out and he didn't even have the decency to say he didn't feel the same. He just dragged me off into the car and was going to dump me in front of car. This was awful.

"Trent just let me walk home." I mumbled into my pants.

"No chance." He grunted.

Before I knew it we were pulling into the compound.

"Jonathan, let us out here." We pulled to a stop and Trent grabbed my arm pulling me from the car.

I cried out as I stumbled to get my footing, but Trent just picked me up and threw me over his shoulder until we made it into his private living quarters. He sat me down on the floor then proceeded to close all the doors and blinds, he even grabbed a remote and turned all of his cameras off.

"Trent please let me go home, I feel stupid enough as it is. Why are you doing this to me?" My tears had dried as I had been carried through the hallways. But the sharp pain in my chest didn't ease, I figured it never would until I was able to get home and cry into my pillow. Man, Clarence was going to have a big laugh over this. Stupid girl making a fool over a man, a super hunky man who was worth billions of dollars.

Eventually Trent came back after making sure the area was clear of people. He came at me with determination in his eyes. I fell back against the wall I had been standing in front of, he was going to kill me. But when he reached me his hands didn't go around my throat the rose to the sides of my face and his lips found mine. They were demanding and powerful, just like the rest of him. I gasped against him.

"I thought I would have to wait years for this Ada." He fell to my lips again driving his tongue into my mouth. It was foreign to me, I had been kissed before but I never had a tongue in my mouth that didn't belong to me. I pulled away from him, if this was a joke I was going to die.

"What?" I croaked.

"Ada, I didn't hire you to be my assistant. I hired you so that I could be close to you. Your fired by the way." He bent his head back to mine and kissed me once again. But I had more questions.

I pushed him away. "What?" I asked again.

"Your wonderful, have I ever told you that? Your wonderful, I've wanted to kiss you since I first met you. I didn't dare move in on you quickly afraid that you would see the monster so many do. But you saw me."

"You have feelings for me?" I asked completely shocked.

He nodded, "Can I kiss you again?" It was my turn to nod.

Holy crap and did he kiss. His mouth engulfed mine sucking on my lower lip like it was a lollypop. I moaned against his mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to hold him closer to me. His hands moved from my face and wondered down to my waist pulling me against him hard. This wasn't happening, this had to be a dream. But if this was a dream it was bloody fantastic. He started to pull away from the wall and lead me toward the stairs. I broke lip contact for just a second and he growled at me. He grabbed me around the waist lifting me off the ground, I wrapped my legs around his middle to make it easier for him to walk.

"Wait." I said out of breath. "I've never done this before Trent."

"You're a virgin?" He stumbled at the stairs as he started to climb up them, clearly not bothered by my weight.

"Yes." Fear hit me suddenly, it was going to hurt.

"Don't worry Ada." He ran a hand over my face as he reached the top of the stairs. He put me down and grabbed my hand. He pulled me off in the direction of his private room, I was going to see his bed room. When he opened the door he didn't bother with the lights he picked me up and carried me over the threshold and dumped me onto the bed.

"Ada, you are perfect." He moaned as he fell on top of me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me under him. I squealed as his legs held me in place.

"You're not so bad yourself." I laughed.

He didn't kiss me like I had hoped, his lips were like fire on earth. Instead his hand ran tentatively over my stomach down to my waist. He pulled my shirt out of my pants and ran his hand along my stomach. I gasped at the sudden touch of his hands, I could see in the dark that he was smiling. Slowly he unbuttoned my shirt revealing my plain black bra. He bent his head over my right breast and took it into his mouth bra and all. I jerked against him at the suddenness of it. I hadn't expected him to leave my bra on while he assaulted my breast. I felt him laugh against my skin while he ran his hands behind my back to undo my bra. He flung it across the room and it bounced off the wall. It wasn't even in the air one second when he bent his head to my breasts again. I gasp anew at the different feel of it. He ran his teeth over my nipple making it stand up, he pulled hard against them as I buried my hands in his hair not wanting him to stop.

"Oh, god, Trent." I rasped as he ran a trail of kissed to my other breast and assaulting it the same.

His hands hadn't been idle they had been working to get the buttons on my pants undone, his head lifted a second as he looked up at me. Then he started to kiss his way down to my belly button. What was he going to do? But it was too late to prepare when he put his hand down my pants. His hand delved into my panties and spread me. His fingers moved over me and I jerked against his hand.

"Have you ever had an orgasm Ada?" He breathed looking up at me. I couldn't even say anything, all I could manage was a shake of my head.

I heard him chuckle again as he pulled my pants free and my underwear. His other hand never leaving the confines of my crotch, I put a hand over my mouth to stifle the moans that were going to escape. He reached up with his free hand and pulled my hand away. "I want to hear you." He whispered as he spread my knees farther apart. He cupped my butt in his hands and lifted me to his mouth. I grabbed handfuls of the bed in surprise. His tongue dove inside me and I cried out. This was amazing, I knew he had to be good at this. He moved inside of me slowly until I was just about to peak. Then he drew away leaving me gasping for breath. He knelt over me and smiled down at me. He was still fully clothed the bastard. I rose quickly as I grabbed at his tie still around his neck. I nearly chocked him in the process, he laughed and pulled himself free of my hands to remove his tie. I started undoing the buttons and pulling free from his pants. When his shirt was undone he threw it in the same direction as my bra and I started undoing his belt. I was breathing hard as I undid his buttons and pulled his zipper down. He shimmied out of his pants and underwear, he was glorious. I had never seen a naked man in the flesh, sure I had seen photos and everything but in the flesh was something else. I threw my arm around his neck kissing him as hard as I could, I copied him and sucked on his lower lip causing him to moan in pleasure.

"You little canicula, you learn quickly." He fell on top of my and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was ready, I wanted him. He put a hand between us to guide himself into me and I let out a small gasp. He moved slowly until I had grown comfortable. "Your beautiful." He moaned as he started to move faster. I was in heaven. I matched his pace until he flipped onto his back. I straddled on him confused at what I was supposed to do. Seeing my confusion he grabbed my hips and started to rock me back and forth on top of him. Soon I got the hang of it and began rotating my hips in a figure eight design. Trent let out a moan and arched under me.

"You little devil." He grabbed my hips to make me stop my torment. I smiled triumphant. He pulled me off of him and knelt in front of me. He pulled me onto his lap and I started grinding against him, he buried his face in the crook of my neck and wrapped me in his arms. I had my arms fastened around his neck as we moved against each other.

"Oh, Trent." I dug my nails into his shoulders as I felt myself constrict around him, I felt dizzy. I started to go lax against him but Trent just threw me onto my back and he drove himself into me deeper and deeper. "Ada, oh my Ada." He grunted against me neck. With one final thrust he shuddered on top of me. He slowly lowered himself on top of me breathing hard against my neck. His hands were sliding up and down my sides tickling where ever they went.

When he was able to slow his breathing he rolled off me. He pulled me close to his chest and started running his hand over my stomach. When a thought hit me I rolled over to face him.

"What do you mean I'm fired?" Trent had to open his eyes to look at me, he was close to sleep.

"I mean you're fired." He chuckled as he fell onto his back. "I'm not going to have my girlfriend working for me. It would be pure torture. Seeing you every day, smelling your perfume, seeing your skirt ride up your leg when you sit. Pure torture." He grumbled as I rested my head on his chest.

He was right, we would be worst than rabbits. I kissed his chest and smiled to myself. To think my little freak out at dinner had given me everything that I wanted.


End file.
